


Fallin' Out

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 岳总x小李公子是你睡了我，还是我让你睡了我？短篇一发完
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我家太太的点梗【到底谁睡了谁】  
> 狗血三俗OOC和个人狗xp预警

其实没多点东西，依然是炖的不好吃的东西，2.20全文修完_(:з」∠)_

点Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

岳明辉睡醒了之后就意识到，完了，出事了。  
身边儿的人还把自己埋进被子里睡的正香，好像全世界都打扰不了他和睡梦之神的亲密约会，但露出来的棕色短发和耳朵上印象深刻的耳骨钉让岳明辉一下子抱住头无声的尖叫起来。  
他现在也想拿起手机来打开什么分享你刚编的故事那种网站去快速求救，因为这题是真的、严重超纲了。  
【睡了合作对象的儿子怎么办，急，在线等】  
  
昨天晚上发生在这里的一场宴会持续到了深夜也没散场，服务生穿错在人群中为所有人更换酒水，刚开启还有绵密泡沫的香槟被续了一次又一次。一片觥筹交错中人们都在真真假假的谈天，而作为刚谈成了一笔合作，在上午顺利签订合同的岳明辉算是半个人群中的焦点，手里的酒杯就没有被指腹捂热了的时候。  
这笔合作谈下来属实不容易，不光是因为对方开出的合作条件，也有一部分原因是竞争对手的确难搞，岳明辉所在的公司来回斡旋几周才总算是能递上初拟合同过目。不过随着今天上午正式签订合同也给挂了个公示，他这颗心总算是安心落地了。  
聊了几摊，岳明辉灌了几杯香槟还没醉，他酒量其实也还行，趁意识清醒跟几个一块投过标的人公式化的寒暄几句，就准备找自己的新合作对象去聊两句。  
过去无非也是说几句客套话、双方说说合作展望、互相客气几句再去找下一拨聊。看上去是挺没意思的——然而这也是该走的流程，多了不多少了不行，就这点儿事是真麻烦。  
于是岳明辉整整衣着，又换了杯酒过去找人。

和之前几次见面不同，这位李董身边今天跟了位个子挺高的年轻人，正端着红酒边呡边听李董和别人说话。  
岳明辉趁着李董和前一茬人聊完的时机观察着这位年轻人：不说话却一直站在身边，不像助理也不像秘书，而且染了和周围人格格不入的棕发。  
虽说拢起来往后倒还算正经……岳明辉凑近了看才发现原来这人耳朵上还打个耳骨钉，连带西装上别的那枚亮眼极了的钻石胸针，怎么看都应该像是什么秀场上走路带风的大模特，而不是在这边跟人虚与委蛇交际应酬的人。   
估计就是李董那个传说中被揪回来继承家业的儿子了，都知道有两位千金，却甚少知道小儿子的消息。都在传说他没有继承家业的心思，毕业了就在外面不回来，是李董不知道用了什么手段，费好大力气才让他收了心回家。   
也算是能见着个传说人物，岳明辉转动着酒杯，看李董跟前的人终于聊完了，他才找个合适的点过去碰杯开了场。  
果不其然，聊了几句李董话头一转就跟岳明辉介绍起来：这是不才犬子，叫李振洋，你喊他什么都可以。他在两头中间介绍两人握手，见岳明辉没接话头，便不知几分真假的拍着儿子的肩膀训诫，虽然岳总只比你大两岁，但是已经能挑起重担，要多向人家看齐。  
他儿子随笑着点点头：“我多跟岳总学习。”  
再之后岳明辉聊了几句合作上的事情，便指了个人说那我去找这位总还是这位O的聊聊就走了，李董也没多留，看着纯粹像是带儿子来认人的。

跟认识的也好打照面的也好都寒暄完了，岳明辉想着吃点东西垫垫到下半场好继续，还没等他找自己助理过来掩护掩护，李董那小公子自己找过来了。  
他还是端着杯红酒，但是岳明辉总觉得这是他们刚才聊天时候端的那杯，分量都没减一点。  
当然他没说什么，而且人既然主动找过来就还是得聊聊，一开始他们再次自报完家门便陷入了一种尴尬的沉默，结果岳明辉意外的没话找话却从红酒上找到了很好的切入点。  
李董的儿子——不是，李振洋说自己这是94年的柏图斯，正好是我出生那年的。说完他眯着眼笑了，对岳明辉眨眨眼：岳总别跟别人说，这是我私人珍藏。  
岳明辉一听眼眉都快飞起来了，94年的柏图斯可是好东西，虽然不能算是收不着，可是想想尝到还是凭缘分的。  
李振洋见他那样，提出要不要一起来一杯，岳明辉欣然接受，就这么借着酒打开了话匣子，岳明辉跟李振洋分享了那瓶私藏，又聊到各自生日年份产出的红酒如何如何。  
聊着聊着岳明辉还去请人把他寄存的一瓶酒拿上来，两个人靠在小桌子上兀自拿着醒酒器开了他那瓶88年的白马。   
再后来他们好像还聊了更多，在助理说要送他回去的时候，他没跟着走而是说今天晚上就在楼上休息，还邀请了李振洋跟他一块，说再聊聊威士忌。  
这是岳明辉最后一段清醒的记忆。  
  
到底是谁先把谁推到墙上迫不及待的揪着对方衬衫的领子凑上吻的？岳明辉记不清楚了，他只记得李振洋的领针格外难弄，他拨弄好几次都没找到那金丝掐出来的细针开口在什么地方。就在他想更直接点解决的时候，李振洋的手握住他的按上领针，不知道在什么地方轻轻一动，那枚精致的领针就被打开了。  
他看着李振洋的眼睛像是在征求他的同意，李振洋带着醉意的眼角还在笑，但是他主动的抽出了那根领针，放进了岳明辉胸前的口袋。  
于是接下来的一切就顺理成章很多了，一路脱掉衣服踢掉鞋子亲吻着到床上的动作连贯又自然，被按到床上的时候李振洋衬衫已然敞了怀、西裤也被岳明辉拉下了拉链。他像是醉意上头一样哼哼笑着伸长胳膊搭在岳明辉肩膀上，嗓子里柔的不像是灌满了酒而是蜜“先洗澡成吗？哥哥。”  
李振洋的手顺着肩膀一路下滑，解开了岳明辉的第一颗衬衫扣子。  
  
没等到浴缸里灌满水，李振洋就被按在了洗手台上脱了个干净，他吻起来还带着点红酒的香气，岳明辉像是更醉了一样直接按住李振洋后脑亲吻的更深，直到被推了两下肩膀才松开。热水还没放满，他就已经觉得浴室里的气温上升到了一种无法忍耐的地步。  
李振洋整个人被他推在洗手台上蜷着腿，唯一没有被剥下的就是袜夹，他抚摸着那双包裹在西装裤里看就已经足够纤细的腿，解下了此时此刻看上去有些色情的袜夹却还让它留在李振洋腿上。  
这么半挂着难受，李振洋刚想自己伸手摘了，下一秒，岳明辉就低下头含住了他还没什么反应的性器。  
李振洋被他这突然的动作激的身体后仰，结果后背碰到冰凉的镜子没忍住往前一弓身子，看着像是主动的送上门，岳明辉抬起脸来问句李公子这是等不及了？便握住了李振洋的大腿往边一拉，像是打开珍珠蚌一样分开他的腿，用自己温热的口腔和舌尖刺激着李振洋，手指也不甚温柔抚摸着下方的小球。  
被这样两方刺激的李振洋被逼出了哭腔，本身因为醉酒的缘故体感降低，这样被撩拨起来比起平常更难耐，岳明辉还好像要让他先出来一次一样没停手。李振洋只感觉自己腰都软了，但是起来也不是躺下也不是，最终还是颤抖着去拉岳明辉求饶：“哥哥……行了……”  
岳明辉就等着他求饶，吐出李振洋的性器改用手撸动，李振洋戳着他的锁骨不知咕囔了什么，岳明辉醉了没听清楚，想凑过去要他再重复一次，到跟前又忘了开始跟人交换吻。  
他含着李振洋的舌尖揽住他的腰使劲儿让他贴紧自己，这会功夫那浴缸里的水已经多到溢出来，哗啦啦的水声在浴室里晃荡刺激着耳膜，李振洋还没等抓住岳明辉的手往自己身后探，就被猛地托起来坐在了浴缸边缘。  
漫出来的水温热了边缘不至于那么凉，岳明辉没脱衬衫搞得湿了半截衣服，他嫌穿着不舒服便给脱了，直到脱了衣服李振洋才发现原来这位看上去正经的岳总身上东西可真不少，平常隐藏在正经套装下的身体上还有这么多的纹身。  
“岳总原来玩挺飞啊……”  
李振洋戳着岳明辉的小腹，下一秒就被放进了充满水的浴缸里，没等质问岳明辉就也跨了进来，承载两个成年男性的体重的水瞬间涌出了大半。  
岳明辉伸手关了出水，手臂撑在李振洋肩侧问他“可以吗？”  
李振洋用身体行动证实了没什么不可以的。

手指混合着热水入侵到身体里来回扩张，潮湿的热气蒸的什么造型和想法都乱了，浸过大半身体的水本身就热，岳明辉扩张的时候顺着手指进到身体里不少，甫一进入的时候李振洋根本没法适应往手边扶，但放满水更加湿滑的浴缸让人抓不到重心——还不如刚才的洗手台好歹能有个中心点，他靠不稳抓不住还止不住抖，一动就是搅起一片水晃的头更晕。  
偏生岳明辉自己撑得稳却不给他个多余支点，他没忍住哎了一声，岳明辉却误解了李振洋的意思，俯下身亲亲李振洋胸口，抽出了手指解开自己的拉链。  
他早就已经勃起，撑得被打湿的西装裤一片明显的轮廓，此刻终于能吃到正餐，自然要享受好每一口滋味。于是岳明辉动作并不急，只是慢慢的往里顶入，一点点感受着柔软内壁包裹上来的感觉。  
因为刚才的扩张有了点水的辅助不至于特别干涩，而且李振洋的身体比他想象的更不错，湿软炙热的甬道吞吃着阴茎没有一丝抗拒，长腿蜷在身侧肌肤相贴，就连李振洋发出的低吟也极为受用。  
顺利打开他身体的满足感、还有看着李振洋那张被热气和情欲熏的染上红色的脸，不管是身体还是视觉是都是双重的刺激和享受。岳明辉再也按捺不住心里那点不知名泛上来的痒，毫不犹豫的锁紧李振洋的腰，身体的动作再次搅乱了原本就不平静的水波。  
  
李振洋到最后不算是射出来的。他被翻了个身趴在边缘抓住出水的雕刻装饰，顾不上自己伸手去抚慰也指不上岳明辉，刚才的口交已经快让他到射出的边缘，却不知道为什么怎么也没办法释放。在炙热的阴茎不知道第几次摩擦过前列腺向里深入的刺激下，他只来得及深深呼吸了一下，稀薄的精水就从铃口淌下混进了水里。  
不算正常射精的李振洋试着腰酸身上也没力气，只能模糊的抓着装饰尽量维持重心，浴室很容易放大一切喘息和呻吟，他已经分辨不出自己是喊的大声还是没声，只能希望岳明辉早点射出来，哪怕得做第二轮也不能继续在这个浴室里了。  
岳明辉还是不急不慢的，从他的角度看，李振洋趴伏的动作突出后背线条明显的肩胛骨，顶着薄薄的皮肤随着他的抽插晃动，不管是从什么角度看都真真儿是难得的绝品。  
都说肩胛骨漂亮的像是蝴蝶或是天使的翅膀，但是岳明辉却觉得李振洋像是柔软猫咪随着步调顶起的骨头。他把手放在那浮起的肩胛骨上描画着形状，顺着中间的凹陷落到腰上。  
说来也是，李振洋肩宽腰却细的过分，岳明辉只用一只胳膊就能圈过来还有余，而且虽然看着细瘦高挑，肌肉却是锻炼的刚刚好。  
岳明辉觉得他对李振洋的抚摸要上了瘾，李振洋泄了一次，他也快高潮了，本想趁着这个时间跟李振洋再温存温存，但是刚射了的李振洋没缓过来，被岳明辉亲的发痒便腾出手来推他，却叫岳明辉一把攥住十指交握。   
李振洋这才想起他们居然没做安全措施，但是微凉的精液已经射进了内里深处，被内射的刺激要不是岳明辉环在他腰上的手臂，李振洋怕是因为彻底没力气直接滑进水里。  
浴室里搅动不停的水声终于停了，已然都各种湿漉漉的两个人在突然安静下来的环境里紧紧相贴，彼此都有种能听到对方的心跳一般的错觉。  
两个人的十指还紧握着，岳明辉也从李振洋的身体里离开，就这么维持这样的姿势相互平息了一会呼吸，缓过劲的李振洋再试着开口才意识到自己嗓子有点哑，他本想拍拍岳明辉环在腰上的手让他松开，但话到嘴边就带着点委屈的变成一句“膝盖疼。”  
岳明辉这才松了手撑起来，出了浴缸却是去拿浴巾，李振洋没法分辨他这个反应是醉还是没醉，不过还是老老实实接受了被从水里抱出来一点点擦干的服务。  
  
结果被放到大床上的时候，李振洋看着岳明辉拿了自己的领带过来，心里突然咯噔一下。  
他被松松的用那根丝绸领带在手腕上打了个结，只要稍微使劲儿就能挣开——这种小情趣也不错，李振洋用被捆起来的双手点了点岳明辉的胸口，主动的打开了自己。  
有了柔软宽敞的大床，岳明辉对于李振洋身体的探索更加肆意，借助床头顶灯的光，他才注意到原来李振洋脖颈和锁骨都有小小的痣，而他的眼睛不管是闭上还是睁开都很漂亮。  
他揉捏着李振洋每一寸肌肤，用吻丈量，用掌心记录，不管是已经有些红肿的膝盖还是柔软的腿根都留下属于岳明辉的痕迹，再次把李振洋的欲望撩拨起来，他又倒回去跟人要吻。  
李振洋直接挣了领带，起来把人反按在了床上，用同样的方法捉住岳明辉的手腕打了个结。  
“要是受不住这刺激哥哥随时打开……”李振洋分开腿跪在岳明辉身上，从这个角度能清楚的看到顺着腿根缓慢淌下的浊白精液还有自己是怎么吃下岳明辉再次勃起的性器的：“不知道哥哥敢不敢赌一把谁先出来。”  
“那我可太敢了。”  
  
  
岳明辉全记起来了，拜这根躺在他枕边的领带，昨夜的一切模糊记忆都被重置成清晰的画面。  
前半夜他们在浴室里闹腾，后半夜在这张床上，他搞的李振洋最后死死抓住他的手掌喊了些什么，他再怎么想继续，终于也是睡意加酒劲大于性快感，折腾完最后一次他好歹还算说得过去的给李振洋简单清理了下，回床上闭了眼就一觉睡到现在。  
岳明辉被涌上来的旖旎记忆又弄的恨不得失忆，他看一眼身边的人还没醒，轻手轻脚的下床先去找了块浴巾围上——他没早上遛鸟的爱好，况且他也想起来，自己的裤子已经泡在浴缸的水里整整一夜了。  
他从早就丢在门口的西装外套里找出自己的手机，借着房间里的充电器给充上了电，开了机一看时间连忙准备去给助理打电话。  
助理接电话很快，没多问一句话，只是说是后续都安排妥了，今天要是身体不适就先歇着下午再来。  
助理还不甚贴心的补充，已经跟订好了您穿的尺码的衣服，如果小李先生需要的话直接跟我说就可以了。  
岳明辉挂了电话再次弄乱了自己的头发。  
  
就在他纠结着要不要提前收拾下这篇狼藉的时候，床上的人终于醒了。  
李振洋好像对眼前的一切都很陌生一样，坐起来了还反应了半天才完全睁开眼，但是他很快意识到自己现在的处境不对，并且非常合套路规矩的先掀开被子看看自己的身体，再找到了在那边充电的岳明辉尴尬的对视。  
  
“也没什么，喝多了你情我愿的事儿。”  
李振洋反而先开口把责任归到酒精身上，岳明辉反而更不知所措的想解释，结果也没说出个具体的个中缘由。  
“那什么……哎……不是……你……那个我……总之就……你要不先留个联系方式给我？”  
岳明辉把手机拔了充电线给他递过去，李振洋迟疑了几秒才接过来，拿到手又推回岳明辉眼前“没解锁。”  
  
李振洋头发放下来，低着个头给岳明辉手机上留自己电话的样子让岳明辉罪恶感更重了。他看着地上脱了一地的衣服还有那根领带，接过手机之后又试探性的问李振洋“要不我再给你……带两件衣服？”  
“也行……你让他们去那什么店里买，报Kwin他们就知道什么码了。”  
于是岳明辉乖乖的去场外求助了，李振洋看着地毯上散落的衣物还有留在床上的黑色领带，突然撑起脸不明意义的笑了。  
  
睡到人的代价还挺大。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸了这个烂俗梗终于爽了——本来想摸逆向保养但是还是摸了这个更狗血烂俗的_(:з」∠)_  
> 沉迷新认识的漂亮姐姐无法自拔（痛定思痛努力填坑


End file.
